[unreadable] [unreadable] This proposal requests partial support for the 11th International Neurotoxicology Association's biennial meeting (INA-11) to be held at the Asilomar Conference Center in Pacific Grove, California June 10-15, 2007. The broad and long-term goal of the conference is to increase our understanding of fundamental and applied aspects of neurotoxicology, with a strong emphasis on mechanisms of injury and strategies for promoting neuroprotection and recovery from injury. The specific aims of this meeting will be to convene 35 invited speakers from around the globe that represent critical areas of neurotoxicological research with a total of 200 participants for a five day conference in a relatively isolated setting. The program will commence Sunday evening with a keynote lecture by Dr. Fred Gage entitled "Promoting Recovery from Central Nervous System Injury in the Adult Organism". Eight sessions will broadly address current issues in the field. Two sessions on Monday will focus on the neuroprotective role of metallothioneins, neurosteroids, potassium channels, and nitrones. Two sessions on Tuesday will present advances in neurotoxicity screening in mammalian and non-mammalian models, and a third on Thursday morning addresses progress toward using neurobehavioral testing in human risk assessment. The remaining three sessions commencing Thursday afternoon and ending midday Friday address new neurotoxicological concerns including immunological and neurodevelopmental susceptibilities contributing to autism, air pollution, oxidative stress, and neurodegeneration, and how endocrine disruption influences the development of sexually dimorphic nervous systems and associated behaviors. In addition, a symposium organized and presented by students participating in graduate programs in neurotoxicology will round out the oral presentations. Two evening poster sessions will permit all participants to contribute to these topics. A committee will be constituted. The significance of this application is that the INA Conference series has become a major venue that propel research in the international community of researchers and educators involved in all aspects of neurotoxicology. The health relatedness of this application is that the discussions stimulated by the presentations will define the major questions that require experimental resolution in areas that affect human neurological heath, ranging from developmental exposures to degeneration associated with the aging nervous system. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]